Burning Memories
by Musicstarnc
Summary: Blaze can't remember anything after she accepts Iblis. She knows she's alive and she knows that there is someone still looking out for her. Silver is still grieving for the loss. But when a chance comes for the two to meet once again both opt to take it w/ help from friends. Can Silver return Blaze's lost memories in time? Or will she never remember his face ever again?
1. Life after Death

**In celebration of the new year, here is a new story! Not sure If I'll actually finish this fic. But I wrote a rough copy sometime ago and this is the final copy. This story is a continuation of after the game where Silver and Blaze made their debut. (I can't remember the title) Also I got up to Blaze's death and stopped so I don't know the actual end. I figure that Blaze remains dead long after tho. This is Silvaze but it also features tidbits of other couples (ex. SonAmy) so ummm... give me some feedback and I might actually finish this. **

_Blaze's P.O.V._

_ I... I feel so warm._ I opened my eyes and saw exactly why. Flames burned bright and dazzling all around me. They kept me warm but I was still strangely cold inside. I couldn't rember why. I couldn't remember anything at the moment. I couldn't remember who I was. I couldn't remember my name. But worst of all, I couldn't remember the name of the dazzling silver flame that danced right in front of me. I felt connected to it. Like I should remember but couldn't. I touched it on an impulse. The strange fire swirled around my body. Soft and warm, protective even. I wanted to hold the flame longer. Watch it burn until I could remember. But the bright light that came flashing in told me that it was time to wake up.

I was still warm. I ached all over. A flourescent light swarmed in front of my eyes. Blinding me temporarily until my eyes adjusted. I was tucked into white sheets. There was IV taped to my arm. A window with bright pink and orange hydrangeas in a vase was to my right, to my left; a crisp, white curtain. A red flashing button was beeping wildly. It would be annoying but it amused me. I was somewhere that I knew. What was it called again? A facility? A facility of some sort. Yes, that's it. A facility for people who... who can't seem to remember anything. That was all I knew. So I guessed that was what it must be. It wasn't long until someone came running in.

"She's awake!" She said then kneeled beside me. "Hello Blaze. You've been a asleep for a very long time." She said simply. Blaze? Was that my name? Blaze... yes that seemed to ring a bell. My name was Blaze. Blaze... Blaze the... cat? Yes. Yes, my name was Blaze the cat! I could remember!

"Ummm... hello" I replied. I felt elated knowing who I was. I was thankful to this person for reminding me.

"Blaze, do you remember anything that happened to you?" She asked me. I thought about that. I soon realized that I couldn't remember anything else. Nothing more than the fire from earlier and... and the silver flame.

"No" I said, elated feeling gone. A frown etched into her face. Oh no, now I'd gone and made her upset. I should have lied. Stupid me! She sighed.

"I was afraid of that." She said.

"Doctor, I brought the chart you asked me for!" A young girl, well cat, rushed into the room. She had sunny yellow fur and a smile that made the corner of her eyes crinkle up. She had large blue eyes and short hair the color of her fur. She wore a simple nurses aid uniform and thick-soled white shoes. She had a little cap on her head with a red plus sign in the middle. She looked to be the same age as me. Now how old was I, again?

"Thank you Dandelion" said the doctor. Dandelion. I would remember that name. If I couldn't remember anything now, I would make certain to remember everything after this point. She turned to me.

"Hello!" Dandelion smiled at me. "So you're finally awake. Now I can meet you properly. I'm Dandelion the Cat. Your name is Blaze, right?"

"Yes" I smiled. I felt a pang as the silver flame danced once again danced behind my eyelids. Why couldn't I remember that name? It seemed important. Or at least it was to me. Nonethless, I put on my most dazzling smile. Maybe Dandelion knew who I was, who the silver flame was. Maybe she could help me.

The doctor whispered something in Dandelion's ear. It twitched then her eyes widened in shock. "What!? You can't remember anything!?" I shook my head. "Oh... I feel horrible even if I had nothing to do with it. Can't you remember at least one person? Someone who could help you get your memories back?" I shook my head again. The silver flames blazed brightly behind my eyelids. It blinded me once again; leaving me dizzy. I did know someone who could help. I just couldn't remember...

~...~

_Silver's P.O.V_

_ "Good luck, Silver..." _Silver cringed as he saw Blaze's ghost dissapear in the sunshine. He never wanted to see sunshine again. Ever. Not when it took the most important person he ever knew away. He opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom. It was dawn, the sun just coming over the horizon. Silver drew the curtains shut. He preferred the dark anyway. Books, picture frames and other small items littered the floor. That had been happening alot lately. He must have been psychicly moving things in his sleep again. It had been happening since Blaze dissapeared. Since he saw her die over and over again in dreams every night. Silver vaguely remembered closing all of the curtains before going to sleep. Who had opened them? He walked out of his room and the scent of pancakes wafted to his nose. Amy and Sonic were in the kitchen, talking quietly. Amy must have drawn the curtains. He had been avoiding people so they came to check in on him often. Cream used to visit but he had started to scare her. Tails came sometimes too. He talked to Silver for hours but Silver couldn't ever focus on what he was saying. Not like he'd be able to understand if he had been listening anyway. Silver wasn't as tech savvy as Tails seemed to think he was. The logical one had been Blaze. He rushed into things without thinking. And as of late he didn't really care if it nearly killed him.

"Good morning Silver!" Amy said brightly. A smile plastered to her face. "We made some pancakes and figured you'd like some." Silver didn't want to eat. But if he didn't Sonic would rush him over to the hospital as he'd threatened many times and they'd force him to eat. So he sat down and ate the pancakes. He told Amy they were delicious and flashed a smile but in reality they had tasted very much like cardboard to him. But evrything had started to taste like cardboard so this was nothing new.

"So me and Amy have been thinking that maybe you should go see Shadow." Sonic said folding his hands over the table.

"Why?" Silver replied.

"He knows how to deal with stuff like this. He could help you." Said Amy.

"I don't need any help. Thank you for being concerned though." Silver said dryly.

"Well umm..." Sonic scratched his head, not sure how to say it.

"You're turning into an antisocial, daredevil, photophobe!" Yelled Amy, standing. "You need to get help, Silver. You're scaring us."

"I'm not trying to" Silver tried to put emotion in his voice but there was none. He was hollow inside. No rage, no anger. There was definetly no hapiness. There wasn't any fire inside him either.

"We know that. But still, you should talk to him." Sonic reasoned. Now they were scaring Silver. Sonic was being logical? Silver almost expected the world to explode in the next second.

"I'm fine. You guys said it yourselves; I'm just grieving." Silver tried.

"For three months!?" Amy asked incredulous. Silver gave up. He didn't have the energy to argue with her. Silver sighed, defeated.

"Fine. I'll talk to him." Silver said dejectedly. He utterly hoped that Shadow would do the talking and he could just space out, like with Tails.

Three hours later after a long lecture from Shadow about how he shouldn't feel guilty simply because Iblis liked Blaze's fiery heart had completely drained Silver. He had started looking forward to a nap despite knowing that Blaze would die again in his dreams. He walked into his bedroom and nearly tripped over a book. He realized that the mess from this morning was still there and started to pick it up and put things away. The books he was fine with but the photos bothered him. The one on top was Blaze and Silver as kids attempting to fish. Blaze was missing one of her front teeth and was wearing a pair of denim overalls. Silver was detangling a fishing hook from her hair. He put the pictures in their right places almost crying. He yawned and turned to his bed. Kicking off his boots he fell asleep.

This was a new dream. He was surrounded by darkness. Then a bright purple and orange streaked flame lit in front of him. The light was so intense Silver had to squint to make out the shape it was forming. The light dimmed and Blaze stood there dressed in a hospital gown, her feathery purple hair streamed behind her. He had almost forgotten what it looked like down. She looked frail but the place where her heart must be glowed like a miniature sun.

"Silver" she said, grinning. He had missed that smile. Silver felt joy spread through him for the first time in months.

"Blaze" Silver replied walking to her, arms extended. He enveloped her in his arms; her warmth spreading through him. She had been warm before but never like this. The light in her heart glowed brighter, pulsating in time with her heatbeat. He didn't care though. She was here.

"Silver, I don't have much time. Please, you have to find me."

"Find you? But you're right here" Silver disagreed.

"Ugh, you haven't changed much." She pushed him to arms length. "Listen to me. I'm alive. I didn't die. My spirit and body were separated. We were put back together recently, but, well something's wrong. I'm not me, well I guess I am but, I'm just the memories. That's how I found you."

"I don't really get it but, okay, I'll try." Silver said earnestly, still smiling like an idiot.

"You don't belive me" she frowned. "I'm still a part of you. We share memories. You're the only one I can trust with this."

"With what?"

"You'll see. I have to go. Please, actually look for me." Blaze said. They both burned white hot. Then Silver woke up. Now it was late, a half moon hung in the sky. Silver walked over to his mirror. He felt different; warmer, more powerful, but his reflection was same old Silver. But then somthing hit him. He remembered searching for him on a beach. He remebered accepting Iblis. He remebered swatting a six-year-old version of himself after he realized that he had a fishing hook in his hair...

Now he knew what Blaze meant. He had her memories. All of them. He still had his own, but if he tried hard enough he could remember things from Blaze's point of view as vividly as if they were his own. He looked down at himself and nearly jumped out of his skin. Where his heart was there wasn't soft silver fur like usual, but a dim light that pulsated in time with his heartbeats.


	2. HIATUS, please read, don't ignore please

**My computer is totally broken and I am currently unable to work on any projects right now. So all of my stories are pretty much going on hiatus until I get a new battery for my computer until then, and so you guys know I am alive, I may put up the occasional one-shot and an update here and there. I can only work when I get my parents' computer so I can't really do any new chappies right now. My DSI is the only thing allowing me any contact as it lets me respond to messages on here, thank the gods, but I can't write on it unfortunately and finishing something in a notebook doesn't make the story update. It just gives me less work for when I can type. One-shots are about all I'll be good for, for a while anyway. I'm almost done with the newest Chapter for Apprentice so that will likely be my last update for a while... if I can even get it up. As of now, it's broken and I'll never get to work on anything. I'll go (more) crazy thinking of late updates! So when I do get the computer I'll probably be writing one-shots. Or if I feel like it, working on chapter updates. All I'm saying is it's going to be a while before I can update on a regular schedule again. Sorry for any and all inconvenience and thank you to the kind understanding souls I'm going to assume all of you are, as I don't know all of you in person and while I would like to I can't and would hate to make someone out for what they are not. (some friends of mine prefer being evil so I don't want to offend anyone)**

**Mei, April, Star, and Blair are my OC's, everyone else I do not own. I disclaim them, take no credit whatsoever. They are not mine. Also, this authors note has been posted on all of my stories currently in progress. And that is why there are descriptions. Which means, even if I have not updated in a long while I fully plan on writing more. This statement does not apply to all but it does to some.**

**Kisshu and Ichigo are from Tokyo Mew Mew, Jareth and Sarah are from the movie Labyrinth, Silver and Blaze are from Sonic the Hedgehog, Ib is from... Ib, Viola and Ellen are from The Witch's House, Lum and Ataru are from Urusei Yatsura. No characters from the capital's stories are here but that should be apparent why by the end. I think I hit everybunny, I'm okay now. **

**April - 12-year-old (or quite possibly 13; I can't remember which is sad) cyniclon with jet black hair cut to a quarter of her back with strands tied in front of her ears (like her brother's) and gold eyes. Kisshu's little sister. **

**Mei - Shoulder length milk chocolate-colored hair, electric blue eyes. Medium build. 15 years old. **

**Star - 13-year-old. Pale skinned with light blue eyes and almost white, blonde-hair. A powder blue tatoo of a star is on her right cheek. Blair's younger sister. **

**Blair - 17-year-old tan skinned with ebony-black hair and incredibly dark, almost black but not quite, brown eyes. Star's older sister. **

The door burst open and, suddenly, they were standing in a overly strange and kind of out-of-place room.

With white-washed walls decorated with posters and drawings, plushies and books littering the floor and a window with the curtains drawn shut it looked very much like it would soon be hosting someone but was currently abandoned.

In a chair behind a desk with a computer on it sat a small girl who could have been no older than fifteen at the least, with long dirty-blonde curls hastily tucked into a ponytail and light peridot green eyes bordering on crazy and intelligent. She had her nose stuck in a book. She wore a red T-shirt with faded white lettering on it and a pair of navy capris'.

When she heard the door close she stuck a piece of paper in it and shut it. Without even looking up she smiled warmly, as though she had been expecting these people.

What people? You may be asking. Why Ib, Viola (in Ellen's body), Sarah and Jareth, Mei, Ichigo, Kisshu, and April, Lum, Ataru, Silver and Blaze, and, of course, Star and Blair stood in the room. The strange girl peered up at them she smiled but they all had grim faces.

"We've got a bone to pick with you," Blair started through gritted teeth.

"Hiya guys!" The girl said happily, as if she hadn't heard Blair. At all.

"What's all this nonsense about our stories going on hiatus?" Ichigo asked, shaking her fist in the air angrily.

"Oh, that," the smile dropped from her face and her eyes darted to the desktop computer. "This stupid thing won't turn on. But when it does it isn't long until it re-starts or shuts back off."

"So we're all here because your computer doesn't want to turn on," Silver said dryly.

The girl smiled shyly. "Yep. It's not that the poor baby doesn't want to. It can't. The battery's gone dry and it needs a new one."

"So give it a new one, already! I've been kidnapped for how long now and I'm still unconscious?" Mei said angrily, her bottom lip jutted out though a slight smile played at her lips.

"I can't," she said lamely.

"Why?" Mei whined.

"Because, a) I have no idea what battery I need, b) I have to take it apart to find out, c) I don't want someone to wipe all of my data off of it when the battery is the problem and not the hard drive, and d) it's gonna be expensive and I don't have the money yet," She explained.

"Well at least tell us who you are," Kisshu asked.

"Me? I'm the authoress of your stories. You may call me Tokyo," said the girl.

"Um...okay? So how long until you can update again?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh... not sure," Tokyo admitted, she scratched her head trying to think. All of their faces fell.

"Wait just a damn second! How the heck are you writing this if you computer won't turn on!?" Mei demanded. Several of the characters nodded in agreement.

"It's elementary, my dear. You see, I borrowed my parents computer to write this so I could inform all of the followers what was going on rather than make them wait the amount of time it might take to fix this. Plus, I have quite a bit of summer homework and not a lot of time to write anyway. So it's going to be very hard for me to update and I have decided to try and fix and finish what's almost done and/or hasn't been published yet. Combine that with I never know when I'll get on a working computer and I don't know for how long and you have my reasoning for not being able to update," Tokyo stated matter-of-fact.

"Oh," the characters said in unison.

"Plus, if I don't get it before summer ends I'll end up piled in so much work from honors classes that I'll never get anything up," Tokyo was the one whining now.

"Awww..." They whined in protest.

"Oh, shut up. I will be trying to update it's just not going to happen on a regular schedule or very often until I get everything sorted out," Tokyo sighed. "I'm sorry everybody. I really am as I love, love, LOVE, to write. But as it stands I cannot write now so I will have to put all of my stories on hiatus and give you all my most sincere and formal apologies. I will not be disappearing and I'll be updating from time to time. But I will probably be putting up a lot of new stories that aren't really new as I've had them for a long time, just never finished or edited them. Since I can't really work on anything I will be using whatever time I get to ease my guilt and finish or re-write or edit them. On the list of stories to re-write is actually A Fairytale Waiting to Happen." At this point Sarah and Jareth's jaws dropped to the floor. "Not sure how far I'll get with that though... or if I'll even go through with it. I'll admit that I am also a procrastinator and can be pretty damn lazy but I get busy too. So I really hope," Tokyo bowed her head and quickly got back up. "That all of you can be patient and forgive me. I would also like to apologize from the deepest part of my heart for any of you who got your hopes up when you saw an update and found this. Thank you all for dealing with me and for even reading this. Also, I am very, very sorry."


End file.
